Prologue to XXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXX XXX
by Scrapper Lui-G
Summary: A fishing trip in Gensokyo


The summer day was still and peaceful in Gensokyo. Misty Lake specifically, was calm, its waters slow bathing in the sunlight. The only ripples were from a small boat on the lower half of the lake. Kyon lay on the boat with one hand lazily weighing down the fishing pole he brought along with him. He had been looking forward to this day all winter. Every year he would sneak down to this lake to fish. He had tried fishing in some of the local lakes but the lakes were rather crowded and the fish were lacking in size lately; but these waters were untouched, save for him, the fish bountiful, and massive. He would go to his home and lie to his parents about how he got lucky with today's catch. His parents strictly forbade him to enter Gensokyo because of the legends of mythical beings living there, some were friendly, most weren't; his father believed to have walked in there, and encountered one of these creatures and barely escaped with his life. At a young age Kyon wanted to see these beings and always hovered around the border, which, if he ever walked into would be repeated forestry. This border was called the Hakuri Border and was one of two official entrances into the land. The other, through the Hakuri Shrine, was also inaccessible because of the same barrier surrounding the land. The only way to get through the barrier was to obtain a shrine relic that was older than the border itself. Only a handful of these relics existed and the majority of these relics were located in the Hakuri Shrine. Only two existed outside of the barrier; one was on display in the shrine, protected constantly by the family who took care of the shrine, the other belonged to Kyon and his family. His ancestor was a priest dishonored because of his modernist views. He and the family heirloom, a rock shaped like an eye with a ruby in it as the iris, were considered disowned but the relic still was holy so it would permit anyone who held access to Gensokyo. Kyon had the rock in his pocket yet knew he would be in deep trouble if his parents found the relic missing. He had used this rock for the past 5 years and never once encountered any of the creatures so it left him apathetic. He loved the land here and was tempted to bring his friend Sonyee to this wondrous place. He imagined what the possibilities and reaction she would get after seeing this paradise. Before he knew it he fell asleep on these thoughts.

When he awoke he found himself in a small grotto, his boat gently scraping against the rocks. He stretched but jolted awake when he saw the dark skies. He cursed at himself for being so reckless and packed his gear and slung the boat on his back. The search party was most likely already out and he had to get back fast. Already he was spurning a lie to explain his absence. He walked down the grass into the woods to find his path that would lead him out of Gensyoko. When he came across the path he heard a noise behind him. He didn't take much notice of it because he was used to the rabbits that would run rampant through the woods. But as he continued to walk on his path, he heard the rustling sound again. No creature ever followed him before, but he thought it might have to do with the smell of the fish. The rustling began getting closer and closer turning into soft footsteps, Kyon started to feel the warmth of fear settling in before turning ice cold. He wanted to turn around but if he did it would alert whatever was behind him; which would make a dangerous face-to-face confrontation. Picking up speed he began a light jog hoping he would see the exit soon. The footsteps ran with him all the while getting closer and closer. When the sound was no more than 3 feet behind him, he closed his eyes and halted himself. The sound stopped immediately stopped. Surprised, he opened his eyes and turned around. There was no one there. He looked around and saw only trees. Beginning to think it was his imagination he heard the soft cry of a child. Kyon searched for the source and saw a huddled figure within the woods. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the lost child and began to walk toward her. "You gave me a scare!" he called out. "Let me just get over there and we can get you home to your parents." After passing through some brush, he noticed the child was a girl. She wore a black vest with a matching skirt with a white blouse underneath. He thought she had a ribbon but it was actually a red amulet tied to her golden hair. She didn't turn to him but said "I'm not lost." Kion slightly confused, "Not lost? Then why are you crying?" Between sobs she responded, "I'm crying because *hic* humans *hic* are *hic* so stupid." Kyon stepped back "What the…"She turned to him smiling, laughing, eyes shiny red. Stumbled back when he realized she wasn't human and began to run back to the path. Her laugh rang out in the forests. He left his boat behind and sprinted forward. When he reached the exit he was stunned at what he saw. The sun was still in the air shining on the grass past the border. It couldn't have been two hours since he had left he realized. He looked at the dark skies behind him and saw the girl walking toward him. He jumped into the border but a hand gripped his ankle causing him to fall face first inches short of the border. The relic spilled out of his pocket. He noticed this and hastily grabbed it before being pulled away from the border. He flipped onto his backside and kicked wildly at the girl with his free leg. With a kick to the girls face, her grip slipped, allowing Kyon to crawl to the border. His upper body went through the barrier when he felt a sharp pain on his right leg. He screamed in agony as he looked to see the girl was biting into his leg and stripping the flesh of any body part that didn't cross the border. The sound of ripping muscle tissue and the cracking of bones filled the otherwise deathly still air. "Help me!" Kyon cried as she began to drag him back. Luckily the guards heard his plea and rushed to where they heard the outcry. They saw Kyon struggling and immediately grabbed the boy by the hands and pulled with all their might. At first the guards surprised the girl and they pulled the boy enough to pull the boy and the girl's head across the border. Upon contact with the boy, the men saw what they were competing against. The girl easily beat the guards in the contest of strength, successfully pulling the boy back on her side of the border. The guards put in one final effort before falling back. Only one guard whom the relic had slipped into his hands could hear and see what was transpiring. Kyon was a witness to his own death as he saw her claw her way into his stomach taking out all sorts of organs out of his body and stuffing them into her mouth. "Yummy", the girl gurgled out between mouthfuls of blood, meat, and bone. She broke a rib off his cage and munched on it while cracking his skull open. The boy's vision was starting to get blurry as the blood loss began to take effect. The last image he could make out was the girl pulling the heart from his chest cavity and biting into it. He couldn't feel any more pain and closed his eyes thinking about his family and friends before having them ripped from his sockets. Only the sounds of the girl finishing up on Kyon were ringing in the ear of one guard as he ran back to town. She laughed once more and proclaimed "Attacking humans is a youkai's job, and I Rumia, love it!"


End file.
